


Frozen

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers & SuperCorp Winter Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, established relationships - Freeform, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Alex hates the cold and Maggie has conveniently forgotten to mention the heater works while they're trailing a target... So naturally Alex steals her body heat.Kara loves the snow and insists that Lena spend the day with her. And we all know she can't say no to Kara. Even if the blonde just broke her door (again) in her rush to get her outside.





	

**_~Sanvers~_ **

Alex shivered slightly and curled up impossibly closer to Maggie in the front seat of the other woman’s police cruiser. Maggie tightened her grip around her shoulders and offered the shivering agent a sip of her coffee, which was only lukewarm despite being in a thermos, a testament to how long they’d been sitting in front of the same warehouse, staking it out. Despite this Alex still took a long swing from it and was delighted to discover that it was definitely spiked.

“You’ve been holding out on the good stuff Sawyer. And here I thought we were partners.” Alex teased her lightly, shoulder checking her as well as she could considering she was curled up into the woman’s side. Maggie just chuckled in response and took another sip from the container. They sat in comfortable silence for the next hour, occasionally taking sips of the coffee or shifting to slightly more comfortable positions when they’d been still for to long. Alex had just began nodding off when suddenly Maggie started gently poking her in the side trying to get her attention.

“Hey, Danvers. Look. It’s starting to snow.” Alex popped an eye open and saw that it was in fact starting to snow. She let out a soft groan and burrowed further into Maggie’s arms.

“No wonder it’s so cold. Damn Sawyer how are you not freezing?” Maggie shook her head at the shivering bundle of secret agent curled up into her side but seemed to take pity on her and reaching into the back seat she pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around them, causing Alex to let out a soft, relieved whimper before glaring at the detective. “Are you telling me you’ve had a blanket this entire time?” 

“The heater works too Danvers.” Alex groaned and immediately reached forward and turned the heater on full blast before retreating back to her spot tucked under the other woman’s arm.

“Didn’t think to mention this before now?” Maggie gave her a soft smile that she normally reserved for when they were alone and off-duty.

“I don’t know, might have had something to do with my badass girlfriend deciding to cuddle with me at work. Something she normally refuses to do unless we’re trapped in her lab with the doors locked.” Alex rolled her eyes but still lay her head on Maggie’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Babe.” 

“Anytime, Sweetheart.”

**_~SuperCorp~_ **

“Lena, Lena, Lena, Lena! Have you looked outside? It’s  _ snowing _ ! It’s it cool! Look at all the little snowflakes. Come on get up you can finish that later I wanna go for a walk.” To her credit Lena didn’t even flinch when her office doors slammed open with the force of an overly excited Kara Danvers barreling into the room and with a quick glance at the door to make sure it wasn’t broken (it was) she turned to the overly excited girl in front of her who was rambling on about snowflakes and winter in general with enough enthusiasm for the entire building's worth of people. Lena smirked at her and moved from behind her desk to stand next to Kara who was  _ still  _ talking and Lena pressed a chaste kiss to her lips in greeting, partly to get her to stop talking and partly just cause she wanted to. Kara stopped and smiled brightly at her, her eyes twinkling in excitement. And Lena knew there was no way she was going to be able to get out of going out with the blonde even if she had wanted to. So she simply takes Kara’s hand and grabs her coat before leaving with a quick shout over her shoulder to her secretary to free up her afternoon. 

“So, you want to go grab some coffee? We can go to the plaza afterwards and people watch for a little bit. A least until someone recognizes me and we have to order a tactical retreat.” Lena offered, knowing one of the younger blonde’s favorite things to do was to try to guess what people were doing running out and about during the day and Lena found it to be an enjoyable pastime when she was with her. Not that she’d admit it.

“Yeah, that sounds great! Well maybe not the paparazzi part but you know, there’s nothing quite like fleeing flashing cameras and nosey reporters with your star-crossed lover.” Kara winked at her and Lena let out a soft laugh at her description of their relationship.

“One, you’re a nosey reporter, that’s how we met. And two, they aren’t aware of the whole  _ star-crossed lovers  _ bit. They don’t know who you are, which is a good thing.” Kara laughed as they made their way down the street they’d gone down after they’d left L-Corp. 

“Oh man, they’d have a field day if they found out you're dating Supergirl. That’s probably all any media outlet around here would talk about for at least a month… Think I’d be able to get an interview?” Kara asked and the CEO shook her head at the alien’s teasing. 

“You’re such a dork Kara.” Kara stuck her tongue out at the dark haired woman before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh shush, you know you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Up next, Christmas Decorations!


End file.
